Simple Love (YoonMin)
by btsyugar
Summary: Jimin menyayangi Yoongi seperti Yoongi menyayanginya. Cara mereka mungkin berbeda tapi bagi mereka, Cinta itu simpel, tidak perlu dirumit-rumitkan. YoonMin/ MinYoon. YAOI!
1. I Be Mine!

**Park Jimin and Min Yoongi?**

 **Yes, They Love each other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **btsyugar's story**

 **HWAYANG BOYS HIGH SCHOOL.**

Sebut saja nama itu dan pinta seorang siswa di sana menceritakan kisah apa yang menarik di Hwayang Boys High School. Dapat di tebak dengan mudah sebenarnya karena jawabannya satu.

Sekolah paling membosankan untuk murid berstatus straight karena tidak ada pemandangan Indah di sekolah itu untuk di bawa sebagai teman saat tidur. Benar-benar nihil. Bahkan guru yang mengajar pun semuanya adalah pria.

Tapi tidak bagi siswa yang memang sudah belok.

Sebut saja Park Jimin dari kelas X-3 yang dikenal pendiam tapi memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan serta wajah lucu nan menggemaskan. Si mungil berpipi chubby ini nyatanya sudah jatuh untuk kakak kelas yang tahun ini menjabat menjadi wakil ketua student council di sekolah.

Tidak langsung jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Mereka memulai semuanya perlahan, dari sebuah les private piano yang di ajarkan guru mereka setiap jum'at dan minggu di rumah guru itu sendiri.

Dan yeah...

Jimin ingin menyatakan perasaannya hari ini.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Seperti biasa, Jimin akan menyapa Yoongi dengan suara ceria lalu melambai didepan pintu rumah guru mereka karena Yoongi akan datang tepat lima menit sebelum les di mulai.

"Hai Jim, Guru Park mana?"

"Masih ada Guru Byun didalam, jadi Guru Park memintaku menunggu sebentar." Jelas Jimin.

"Kau sudah datang dari tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu." Jimin menyodorkan sekaleng permen coklat. " _Hyung_ mau? Guru Park memberi ini secara cuma-cuma."

Yoongi berdecih tapi tangannya mengambil satu permen coklat.

"Ini sogokan supaya kau tidak menganggu mereka, _pabbo_." Yoongi mengunyah permen itu pelan lalu menatap Jimin. "Masih betah dengan rambut mangkok?"

"Lucu kan?"

"Lucu," Yoongi tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ suka sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Aku suka kumamon. Dia lucu dan besar."

"Aku lucu dan besar." Jimin terkekeh lalu menunjukkan pipinya. "Lihat, aku masih berlemak banyak."

Yang lebih tua tertawa lalu mencubit sekilas pipi yang lebih muda. Siapapun di Sekolah juga tau kalau Jimin itu anak yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Yoongi kadang heran kenapa ia betah-betah saja mengobrol dengan Jimin sedangkan ia bukan orang yang banyak bicara.

"Kau benar, kau sama seperti kumamon."

"Berarti _hyung_ menyukaiku juga?" Tanya Jimin ceria.

"Hmm, tidak tau." Ujar Yoongi usil.

Bibir Jimin mencebik dan matanya langsung meredup. Sedangkan itu Yoongi sibuk menahan tawa karena ia mengerti maksud Jimin. Salahkan saja Jimin yang selalu curhat dengan Guru Park yang nyatanya selalu bocor ke Yoongi.

"Memangnya kau suka padaku?"

"Suka sekali. Tapi kalau _hyung_ tidak suka, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Tapi _hyung_ , di banding memeluk kumamon, aku pastikan kau lebih betah memelukku. Aku besar dan hangat, Ibu bilang begitu."

Dan tawa Yoongi lepas saat itu juga.

Jimin itu masih kecil, masih sangat polos.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin kesal.

"Kau itu masih kecil, tau apa tentang suka?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau _hyung_ berpacaran dengan Taekwoon _sunbae_. Dia seram dan dingin, dia tidak besar _hyung_."

"Apa yang besar?" Mereka menoleh ke belakang, mendapati dua guru mereka berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Jimin, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Guru Park.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , tubuh Taekwoon _sunbae_ memang tidak besar." Bela Jimin.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu merangkul Baekhyun. Sudah biasa menunjukkan status hubungan mereka di hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi karena mereka memang dekat satu sama lain di luar sekolah. Tidak heran jika Jimin atau Yoongi akan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan lebih akrab jika di luar jam pelajaran.

Sedangkan itu Yoongi mulai beranjak lalu memberi jalan pada dua guru mereka untuk lewat. Ia paham jika Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu. Itu kenapa ia lebih suka datang lima menit sebelum jam les dimulai karena gurunya itu sedikit tidak profesional.

"Ya sudah, kami masuk dulu ya."

"Jangan mengacau di dapur, Jim." Pesan Chanyeol.

"Ok _hyung_."

Jimin segera menyusul Yoongi ke dalam. Ia duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Yoongi lalu menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, _hyung_ suka kumamon atau aku?"

"Yang pasti bukan Taekwoon."

"Bagus!" Pekik Jimin. "Jadi, aku atau kumamon?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau."

"Jimin?"

"Iya Jiminnie." Yoongi tersenyum.

"Jadi _hyung_ lebih suka aku dari Kumamon? Benar tidak bohong?"

"Iya, pabbo."

Dan Yoongi tertawa saat Jimin berteriak girang bak bocah lima tahun yang mendapat kado Natal.

Dia akhirnya tau, akan ada yang berubah setelah ini.

 _ **TBCONG~~**_

 _ **Hai hai! Ini FF pertama Syugar disini! Syugar adalah reader setia di FFN tetapi tidak pernah mempublish apapun ekekek~~**_

 _ **Syugar masih baru disini dan Syugar harap reader semua mau membantu Syugar untuk mengoreksi keslaahan Syugar karena Syugar masih perlu banyak belajar^^ Tenang, Syugar orang yang terbuka akan kritikan selama itu masih dalam tahap sopan dan memang pantas untuk di pertimbangkan.**_


	2. II RUN

Pagi ini, Jimin terlihat lebih tampan dan segar dari biasanya. Percaya atau tidak, Jimin selalu datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan cukup berantakan karena harus berdesakan dengan banyak orang di bus. Maklum lah, saat pagi Bus memang akan sangat penuh dengan orang-orang kantoran, mahasiswa, ataupun pelajar sekolah. Bahkan kadang penuh dengan Ibu-Ibu yang ingin belanja ke pasar.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Ia bahkan dengan semangat membawa motor yang sudah tak ia sentuh tiga bulan lamanya untuk ke sekolah.

Alasan sederhana, ia benci jika orang-orang hanya melirik motornya. Dia juga keren, tau!

Dia bahkan sudah potong rambut, ganti gaya supaya Yoongi tidak menyesal menerimanya sebagai pacar. _Duh_.

"Ibu, Jimin berangkat! Jangan rindukan Jimin! Dah!"

 ** _Brummm..._**

Jimin sampai ke sekolah dalam lima belas menit.

Kibas-kibas rambut supaya keren dan merapikan seragamnya karena Yoongi itu wakil ketua _Student council_ yang setiap jam enam lewat lima belas menit sudah berdiri di gerbang sekolah untuk mengecek penampilan siswa ditemani dengan diary hitam yang ditakuti oleh banyak siswa.

Buku kematian.

"Ya Tuhan, Yoongi _hyung_ Indah sekali." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Demi boxer Jihyun yang ia buang ke pohon tetangga tadi pagi, Yoongi terlihat bersinar sekali pagi ini. Apa ada pengaruh dari mereka yang baru jadian kemarin ya?

"Ehem.. Ka-"

"Permisi _sunbae_!"

 ** _Swuuusshhh..._**

Min Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin dengan aneh. Ia bahkan baru bedeham dan Jimin pergi begitu saja. Tolong di garis bawahi bagian 'pergi begitu saja'.

 _'Apa lipgloss yang kupakai ini jelek?'_ Batin Yoongi lalu mengeluarkan ponsel untuk berkaca. _'Aku tampan, kenapa dia lari?'_

Terkutuklah kenarsisan Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi, itu Jimin kan?" Yoongi menoleh, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Seokjin yang menemani ia pagi ini. " _Kok_ lari? Dia pacarmu kan?"

"Dapat berita dari siapa?" Tanya Yoongi was-was.

"Heol Yoongi, semua juga tau kalau status kalian berubah. Bio Jimin saja penuh dengan namamu."

 _'Sial.'_ Dan wajah Yoongi merona.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahan lagi. Sungguh.

Ini hari pertama mereka berpacaran tapi Park Jimin selalu menghindar. Dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka bertemu.

Contoh lain setelah kejadian tadi pagi adalah kejadian saat istirahat. Mereka berpapasan dan Jimin langsung meninggalkan kantin begitu saja, membuat temannya seperti orang bodoh dengan dua nampan di tangan.

Lalu, saat Yoongi mengecek perpustakaan, ia tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Jimin yang sedang meminjam buku dan anak itu kembali lari tanpa perduli seruan Ibu penjaga perpustakaan.

Dan Yoongi harus membayar denda Jimin yang ternyata sudah meminjam buku sejak tiga Bulan lalu.

Kenapa mereka malah menjadi jauh seperti ini? Kemana hubungan dekat mereka?

 _ **Sigh.**_

Tapi tidak kali ini. Yoongi sudah jengah dan ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi pria dari dalam dan mengurung Jimin agar tidak kembali kabur.

" _S-sunbae_.."

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti ini atau jangan lagi hubungi aku." Sahut Yoongi tajam. "Serius, aku ini pacarmu atau bukan?"

"PACARKU KOK!" Sahut Jimin cepat. "M-maksudku... i-iya, _sunbae_ pacarku."

"Lalu kenapa lari? Kenapa memanggilku _sunbae_? Tidak biasanya, Jimin."

"Karena.. itu.. i-itu.. Kita kan di sekolah." Yoongi menahan tawanya saat Jimin terlihat seperti bocah tertindas. Ya, tampang Yoongi kan emmang mendukung untuk menjadi seorang penindas.

"Jimin, bukan alasan."

"Itu.. i-itu.."

"Itu apa? Kalau kau tidak jawab, aku akan anggap kita tidak saling mengenal."

" _Sunbae_ jangan begitu!" Rengek Jimin.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ seperti biasa."

"I-iya _Hyung_."

"Jadi?"

"Aku... aku tidak sanggup bertemu _hyung_."

"Kenapa? Aku menakutkan?" Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Terus?"

"Karena sekarang aku melihatmu dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Kau bukan lagi _hyung_ ku yang aku kagumi dalam diam. Kita berubah dan aku bodohnya malah baru sadar itu tadi pagi. Aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menenangkan suara hatiku. Kau terlalu Indah dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk bergerak. Aku tidak bohong saat hatiku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya saat melihatmu tadi pagi."

Yoongi terdiam.

"Aku... aku terlalu menyayangimu hyung."

 _ **Cklek..**_

 _ **Brak...**_

Dan kali ini, Jimin yang dibuat menganga karena Yoongi pergi begitu saja.

Lah, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

 _ **TBCONG~~~**_

 _ **KKKK~~~ Update cepat dulu mumpung Wifi rumah nyala Lol~~~**_

 _ **Ayo monggo, reviewnya~~ Terimakasih juga yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite kan cerita ini huhuhuhu :')**_

 _ **Ppyong~~**_


	3. III Date1

**Park Jimin and Min Yoongi?**

 **Yes, They Love each other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **btsyugar's story**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari sabtu dan Jimin rasanya gelisah sekali karena dia tidak dapat menghubungi Yoongi. Dia kan mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin.

Mana ada orang yang baru pacaran langsung hilang kontak, kan?

Kalau kata informan terpercaya sih, Yoongi itu setiap sabtu akan berada di Taman Kota, bermain basket bersama _sunbae_ lain dan sayangnya, cuma Yoongi yang berwajah manis dan bertubuh mungil hingga banyak yang menggoda Yoongi. Bukan hanya dari anak-anak Tim tapi juga orang-orang yang berada di taman.

JIMIN TIDAK TERIMA, _BRO!_

"Angkat _hyung_ , pelit sekali!" Gerutu Jimin gemas. Dia ingin sekali minta maaf atau setidaknya, biarkan dia melihat wajah manis sang terkasih _-muntah saja tidak apa-_ untuk waktu singkat. Dia sedang merindu.

 _Ugh, Jimin, tobat nak._

"Halo Jim?"

"Eh diangkat!" Seru Jimin girang lalu berdehem karena ia baru saja sadar telah kehilangan image pada kesan pertama di telpon. _"Hyung?"_

"Hm?"

 _'Duh, suara hyung lembut sekali seperti pantat bayi! Aku jadi meleleh~'_ inner Jimin membuat geli banyak nyamuk yang bertebaran disekitarnya.

" _Hyung_ sedang apa? Sibuk tidak _hyung_? Kalau sibuk, bisa ditunda dulu tidak? Aku ingin ajak _hyung_ kencan! _Hyung_ mau?"

Diseberang sana, Yoongi sibuk menahan tawa karena gemas. Jimin bawel sekali,tapi dia lucu.

"Aku mau main basket sebentar lagi. Mau ikut?"

"Kencan di ring basket? Tidak seru kalau _hyung_ mengabaikanku. Masa nanti aku di selingkuhi oleh bola bulat?"

"Kau kan bulat Jim." Canda Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ jahat sekali~~" Rengek Jimin.

"Ya sudah, mau kencan dimana?"

"Hm, aku akan temani _hyung_ main basket dulu lalu kita makan di cafe. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mungkin melarang _hyung_ main basket kan?"

Jimin, sadar tidak kalau Yoongi tengah merona marah karena merasa sangat dihargai?

Oke, berhenti menjadi _gentle._

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Aku jemput sekarang mau?"

"Boleh, tau rumahku?"

"Tau! Kan aku harus siap ketemu calon mertua kapan-kapan. Hehehe."

"Dasar. Ya sudah jemput tidak pakai lama atau aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Sip _Hyungie_! Aku matikan ya, sampai nanti."

 ** _Pipp.._**

.

.

.

Jimin sekali lagi berkaca lalu turun dari mobil hasil rengekan kepada sang Ayah. Untuk pemberitahuan saja, Jimin itu tidak terlalu pandai menyetir. Tadi saja, dia hampir menabrak tong sampah dan kucing saat di perjalanan. Untungnya dia pandai mengelak dan juga menyelamatkan mobil sang Ayah dari ancaman kehancuran serta tilangan polisi.

Tapi dia tidak mau kencannya buruk!

 _Ting tong..._

Jimin menunggu dengan sabar hingga Yoongi membuka pintu diikuti sosok wanita setengah baya yang tersenyum lembut.

Karena hidup di keluarga yang mengutamakan sopan santun, Jimin langsung membungkuk hormat, menyapa ceria namun santun Ibu Yoongi. Ya, hitung-hitung biar dipandang sebagai anak yang baik lah.

"Selamat jam sepuluh bibi." Ibu Yoongi terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Pacar Yoongi?"

"Eh?" Jimin terlihat kaku, salah tingkah mendadak karena ketahuan.

"Iya bu, dia pacarku."

Duh Yoongi, Jimin sudah siap pingsan kapan saja itu, tolong diperhatikan.

"Tampan sekali, kalian mau kemana?"

"Mau kencan Bibi, hehehe. Boleh, Bi? Janji, tidak pulang sampai malam. Nanti kalau tidak percaya, Jimin bisa titipkan Kartu Siswa, jadi Bibi bisa mencari Jimin."

Ibu Yoongi tertawa, heran kenapa Jimin masih terlihat kekanakkan. "Boleh saja, tapi jangan ketempat yang tidak benar ya?" Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Kau bawa mobil?" Tanya Yoongi. "Motornya mana?"

" _Hyung_ kan mau main basket dulu, habis main pasti panas, keringatan, makanya aku bawa mobil, jadi bisa berdingin sembari kita ke cafe." Jawab Jimin polos.

Ibu Yoongi menyikut lengan anaknya gemas, merasa jika kekasih anaknya sangat lucu dan perhatian sedangkan Yoongi hanya merona parah.

"Aku saja yang bawa. Sini kuncinya," Jimin menurut, memberikan kunci mobil karena dia tidak mau menabrak banyak benda bahkan orang, jalan ke Taman itu cukup padat.

"Kemari tasnya biar aku bawa." Jimin mengambil tas Yoongi lalu memakainya. "Bibi, kami pamit ya."

"Hati-hati."

"Aku berangkat, Bu."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin sibuk bercerita tentang rasa bersalahnya yang membuat Yoongi memutar bola mata karena bosan. Demi apapun Yoongi paham dan ia mengerti pemikiran bocah Jimin.

Tapi ia juga tak kuasa menahan tawa karena ekspresi lucu Jimin saat bercerita terlebih anak itu sesekali bergumam mengikuti alunan radio.

"Sampai." Yoongi memarkirkan mobil lalu menoleh, mendapati Jimin tengah merengut tak suka. "Apa?"

"Jadi ada Taekwoon _sunbae_ dan Changmin _sunbae_?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Mereka yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya saat valentine dan di kelas itu?"

"Iya." Jawab Yoongi kalem.

"Oh." Jimin mengangguk paham. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan memasang mata lamat-lamat agar dua _sunbae_ tiang itu tak berani menyentuh Yoongi.

"Sudah tak apa, mereka juga tau kau pacarku. Ayo."

Nah, kalau sudah begini, Jimin bisa apa selain melting?

Tapi tampaknya Jimin harus merasa kecil karena teman-teman Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh. Demi segala sandal rumah yang beda sebelah, dia juga tau kalau anak basket itu memiliki visual tak main-main tapi apa harus se sombong itu?

Memilih aman, dia hanya duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggir lapangan, duduk di sebelah seorang gadis berambut merah menyala yang juga menatapnya risih.

Terserah, Jimin pasrah saja.

Sepanjang permainan, Jimin berusaha tersenyum karena Yoongi terlihat sangat keren. Kekasihnya itu bergerak sangat luwes dan Jimin tau, Yoongi memang sangat menyukai basket. Tidak heran kenapa guru olahraga disekolah sangat membanggakan kekasihnya itu.

Permainan hanya berlangsung empat puluh lima menit dan Yoongi langsung menuju bangku Jimin, mengambil handuk di tas dan menerima botol minum yang Jimin bawa dari rumah.

 _'Pengertian sekali.'_

"Jadi, Min Yoongi membawa adiknya hari ini?" Suara nyaring Changmin terdengar. Jimin berusaha tidak mendengar.

"Dia adik kelas dengan rambut mangkok itu kan? Sekarang rambutnya sudah tidak mangkok lagi tapi masih culun." Komentar pedas datang dari pemuda berkaos putih hijau.

"Tutup mulut, Mino." Sinis Yoongi.

"Dilihat dari persimpangan jalan Gwanghwamun juga lebih tampan Taekwoon atau Changmin. Yakin tidak menyesal dengan bocah? Kau kan punya pemikiran dewasa, tidak lelah main-main dengan bocah? Apalagi seperti dia, bisa dikasih apa sih, Yoon? Paling dia masih merengek susu dengan Ibunya."

Ok, Jimin tau Kyuhyun itu mulutnya sadis tapi dia merasa sangat terhina sekarang.

Yoongi sendiri tak ambil pusing tapi ia menoleh, menatap raut tidak nyaman Jimin. Dia tau, Jimin pasti tersinggung.

"Seleramu bawah sekali Yoongi." Suara dingin Taekwoon terdengar.

"Sudah, nanti bocah ini menangis dan Yoongi repot harus mengganti popoknya."

Gelak tawa terdengar dan Jimin hanya mencoba tenang. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan terlebih itu teman-temannya Yoongi.

Seketika, ia merasa sangat malu karena benar, Min Yoongi terlalu Indah untuk dipasangkan dengannya. Tapi apa ada yang salah? Salah jika mereka memutuskan bersama karena perasaan mereka yang searah? Bukankah perasaan itu tidak akan memandang wajah?

"Pulang denganku saja, kau tidak mau malu di lihat banyak orang karena membawa bocah kan? Culun lagi. Geli." Tawa kembali menggelegar.

"DIAM SIALAN!"

 _ **TBCONG~~~~**_

 _Syugar fast update berhubung cerita ini sudah pernah di publish. Btw, Syugar sedang bingung karena ketika Syugar mencoba membuka cerita ini di Ponsel, cerita ini tidak bisa ditemukan/tidak bisa dibuka. apa yang salah? apa salah Syugar, ya FFn?_

 _Terimakasih untuk kalian yang mau membaca meski belum mau meninggalkan jejak, Syugar paham, mungkin cerita ini tidak berkenan di hati kalian. Terimakasih untuk yang memberi komentar, memfollow ataupun memfav cerita ini! I LOVE YOU Muuahh!_

 _SEMAKIN DEKAT DENGAN AGUSTUS HOI! ABANG AGUS MIXTAPENYA CEPET KELUAR PLISEU! /mantepinhati/ UDAH TIGA TAHON NUNGGU BANG! :'(_

 _Balasan Review :_ _ **vtan368**_ _= Udah next ya, Iya, Jiminnya dibuat polos dulu wkwkwk._ _ **prtws =**_ _Hihi, makasih semangatnya, udah lanjut ya~._ _ **yoongiena**_ _= wkwkwk, maklum masih bau badan /?/ masih polos, belum bisa pacaran hihi, udah lanjut ya~ ._ _ **meganehood =**_ _Yoongi mau ademin pipi dulu hihihi, udah lanjut ya~_

 _Yang mau kenal Syugar, Syugar punya Fanacc Instagram juga loh, ada yang berkenan lol :')_

 ** _ppyong~_**


	4. IV Date 2

**Park Jimin and Min Yoongi?**

 **Yes, They Love each other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **btsyugar's story**

 **.**

 **Syugar's Note : Jika kalian bertanya apa status Yoongi dan Jimin (Seme/Uke) maka jawabannya ada di Chapter ini ya^^**

 **.**

 _ **4\. Date 2**_

 **4\. Date 2**

Amarah Yoongi memuncak, ia menarik tangan Jimin paksa dan menarik asal tasnya. Mereka memasuki mobil Jimin dan Jimin pasrah saja saat Yoongi menyetir sedikit ugal-ugalan. Dia hanya berharap jika mereka tidak menabrak atau bermasalah pada apapun.

Ia hanya tak mengerti kenapa Yoongi jadi seperti ini.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai _ttaeokbeokki_ di ujung jalan, memesan dua porsi _ttaeokbeokki_ dan dua gelas jus jeruk lalu memakannya dalam diam.

Hingga Yoongi menghela nafas dalam.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Jimin." Ujarnya pelan namun Jimin terkekeh.

 _'_ _Apanya yang lucu, sih?'_

"Sudah tak apa _hyung_. Aku sudah biasa, lagipula wajar." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang wajar?" Tanya Yoongi tak suka.

"Aku kan cukup ter- _bully_ di sekolah, jadi menghadapi pembicaraan seperti itu bukan hal asing lagi." Jimin menyeruput minumannya. "Sudah ini mau kemana _hyung_?"

"Jimin..." Yoongi bergumam pelan. Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi di atas meja, menggenggamnya hangat lalu tersenyum tipis. Tampan sekali.

"Tidak masalah selama kau ada didekatku kan? Aku tidak akan perduli dengan cemooh mereka selama kau masih mau bersamaku."

Kadang Yoongi merasa jika ia tak pernah siap menghadapi sisi dewasa Jimin.

"Apapun," Yoongi membalas genggaman Jimin. "Kau memang tak perlu mendengarkan apapun selama di mataku itu baik. Kita yang menjalani, bukan mereka."

'Karena kau Indah lebih dari apa yang bisa mereka bayangkan, Jim.'

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Mau menemaniku membeli jaket baru tidak _hyung_? Kita bisa pakai yang couple jadi seperti yang di instagram begitu, couple-couple lucu."

"Apaan!" Ketus Yoongi. "Norak, tau."

"Dih Yoongi _hyung_ tidak asik. Jimin kan hanya ingin pakai sesuatu yang sama." Jimin cemberut.

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau kita cari yang kumamon bagaimana? Mau?"

"Mau!" Angguk Yoongi.

"Katanya lebih sayang Jimin, kenapa kalau dengar Kumamon langsung semangat begitu?" Decak Jimin tak suka. Yoongi terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut Jimin dan berlalu lebih dulu.

"Yang penting aku sayang kan?"

 _'Yoongi hyung~~ aku meleleh lagi kan? Eomma, kenapa hyung ini sangat manis? Aku nikahi saja boleh tidak?'_

 _Ingat umur Jimin, tolong._

.

.

.

Kencan mereka beralih ke sebuah distro bernuansa unik di ujung gang. Yoongi benar-benar menahan keinginan untuk memborong karena baju-baju disana benar-benar sesuai dengan style-nya tapi uang sakunya harus ia pertahankan untuk seminggu ke depan. Dia sedang dalam masa berduka karena dompetnya menipis.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat hutangnya dengan Seokjin. Astaga, dia sudah menunggak tiga bulan. Uang kas kelas juga belum ia bayar selama empat bulan.

Pantas saja mata Kyungsoo sudah seperti mau keluar kalau menatap dia di kelas.

Merdeka untuk dompetnya! Berduka untuk hatinya!

" _Hyung_ , ayo ke kasir." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, mengambil baju dan jaket yang Yoongi pilih lalu membayarnya dengan _credit card_.

Tunggu... Jimin sudah punya?

"Hehe, hasil lomba dance dan pemalakan ke Chanyeol _hyung_." Jimin menyengir ceria.

"Omong-omong kau sudah mendapat tempat les baru?"

Aahhh benar, semenjak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menutup lesnya, Jimin jadi ketar-ketir mencari tempat les baru. Ibunya sangat menginginkan Jimin bisa memainkan piano tapi Chanyeol memang sudah tidak bisa membuka les.

Tau sendiri, lah..

"Belum, _hyung_ sendiri?"

"Aku ikut les kan untuk senang-senang saja. Aku ini juara dua pianis tingkat sekolah loh Jim."

Benar juga.

Tunggu...

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ bisa mengajariku kan?" Tanya Jimin semangat. Ia bahkan menarik asal belanjaannya lalu menyeret Yoongi keluar dari distro.

"Santai saja, bocah." Gerutu Yoongi kesal. "Aku tidak mau, aku bukan guru."

" _Hyung_ , kalau mengajarkanku, _hyung_ bisa bermain di rumahku lebih sering. Lagipula _hyung, eomma_ pasti membayar."

"Di bayar?"

"Astaga, _hyung_ ini, dengan pacar sendiri ternyata masih perhitungan." Rajuk Jimin.

"Jimin, uang itu tak mengenal status. Lagipula ini pekerjaan pertamaku dan kau juga tidak akan rugi jika aku yang mengajar."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku jadi bisa melihat wajah _hyung_ lebih lama, kan?" Alis Jimin bergerak genit.

"Nah, itu ta - eh apa?"

"Tidak ada, ayo jalan lagi!"

.

.

.

Setau Yoongi, ini adalah kencan pertama yang berjalan dengan natural dan terkesan seperti hangout bersama teman dibanding pacar. Dulu, saat masih kencan dengan Ilhoon, mereka hanya akan kencan ke tempat mahal dan terkesan dipaksakan.

Yoongi ingin tertawa seperti ini, ingin merasa dilindungi meski hanya melalui satu genggaman hangat. Yoongi ingin melewati waktu tanpa ia sadari, ia ingin berbicara banyak hal lalu saling memukul pelan dan kembali tertawa.

Hal yang ia dapati seperti sekarang.

Meski tak bohong, jika ia khawatir akan Jimin yang masih memendam masalah tadi. Rasa-rasanya Yoongi ingin mencekik Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan karena sudah membuat Jimin merasa kecil.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau berkencan denganku hari ini."

Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan sesuatu jika sifat dewasa Jimin muncul di waktu yang tak terduga?

Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin lari lalu berteriak di kamar mandi. _Ambigu Yoongi, ambigu sekali._

"Terimakasih juga." Yoongi tersenyum saat tangan bebas Jimin menariknya kedalam pelukan. Ia ingin membalas tapi apa daya, tangannya tengah memegang berbagai macam _paper bag._

Benar, kenapa tidak di jatuhkan saja?

 ** _Brukk..._**

"Ini pelukan pertama kita kan?" Gumam Jimin saat merasa Yoongi memeluknya. Rasanya nyaman dan Wangi tubuh Yoongi hampir membuat Jimin lepas kendali.

 _'Ingin aku gigit, ingin aku karungi lalu ku masukkan ke bagasi lalu aku ikat di didepan pintu kamar supaya bisa aku lihat setiap waktu. Eomma doakan aku cepat sukses supaya bisa mengklaim Yoongi hyung dengan sah!'_

"Hm."

" _Hyung_ hangat."

"Kau juga, besar dan seperti kumamon." Jimin terkekeh, tampaknya ia masih kalah saing dengan mascot berkulit Tan itu.

"Aku memang kumamon versi manusia untuk _hyung_."

Lama dengan keadaan seperti itu, Jimin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lucu.

"Gemas tau." Yoongi mencubit kedua pipinya gemas lalu menepuknya ringan. "Lucu sekali, jangan pernah berubah, biar saja seperti ini, aku suka."

"Aku kan akan tumbuh _hyung_ , aku bukan bocah lagi." Rutuk Jimin. "Emmh sudah sangat sore, _hyung_ masuk saja dan jangan lupa titip salam untuk bibi. Semoga Bibi suka dengan kuenya."

"Kupastikan. Kau pulanglah, jangan mengebut lagi. Kau itu harus ikut kursus mengemudi."

"Bagaimana kalau kursus dengan _hyung_ juga?"

"Kau kira aku ini gurumu apa!" Delik Yoongi sebal. "Sudah sana, pulang."

"Jahat sekali sih _hyung_. Tapi ya sudah, aku pulang ya."

"Hm."

Yoongi tak berekspetasi banyak. Dia tak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi karena baginya kencan pertama mereka berjalan dengan cukup baik dan menyenangkan. Ia tak membayangkan apa-apa lagi.

Maka dari itu, ia _shock_ saat Jimin menangkup kedua pipinya dan...

Dan...

Dan...

 _Ekhem_ , Yoongi jadi merona.

Dan...

Menciumkeningnyalamalembutmenenangkandan-

Pelan-pelan, tarik nafas dulu.

Oke, Jimin menangkup pipinya, menariknya mendekat lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat di dahinya.

Ini pertama kalinya!

Yoongi merasa bukan hanya kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya, tapi mungkin ada buaya yang terbang di sana atau paus yang mengepak-ngepak kegirangan. Oh atau mungkin organ tubuh dalam perutnya sudah berbalik semua?

Hangat, menenangkan, dan sangat nyaman.

"Aku sayang _hyung_." Bisik Jimin kemudian, tepat di samping telinganya.

Astaga astaga, Yoongi tak yakin kulitnya masih putih pucat!

Dia tidak mimpi kan? Dia tidak akan terima jika ini hanya mimpi! Dia yang akan mencium Jimin jika ini semua cuma mimpi.

 _'Aku merasa bisa hamil kapan saja. Ya tuhan, ambil saja nyawa Changmin sekarang, aku rela dunia akhirat.'_ Batin Yoongi konslet.

"Sampai ketemu besok!"

Dan Yoongi masih berdiri di sana hingga mobil Jimin melaju pergi.

Deg deg deg deg

Ia memegangi dadanya.

 _'Perasaan apa ini?'_

 ** _TBCONG~~~_**

 ** _Haloha~~~ Hihihi, Balik lagi sama Syugar yoooww!_**

 ** _Oh ya, Syugar ga bisa bales Review disini ya~~ Karena Syugar selain mengurus FFn, Syugar harus mengurus akun lain jadi harap pengertiannya ya~~ Syugar jadi semangat sekali membaca komen kalian, terimakasih banyak pokonya! Salam Ciummm MMMUUAAAHHHH hehehehhe.. Oh Ya, Syugar hanya bisa update sabtu Minggu, jadi kemungkinan besok akan kembali update ok?_**  
 ** _Sampai Jumpa di next chapter ya~~~~_**


	5. V Messy Messy

**Park Jimin and Min Yoongi?**

 **Yes, They Love each other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **btsyugar's story**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Yoongi datang lebih cepat. Jika biasanya jam enam lewat lima belas dia baru sampai, maka sekarang jam enam tepat dia sudah berada di sekolah.

Dia piket dan kunci kelas dititipkan dengannya karena ia tidak ikut piket sore kemarin.

Jika dia datang terlambat, bisa-bisa anak satu kelas melemparnya ke kandang Goo-chan, Bulldog kesayangan Kepala Sekolah yang jinak sekali dengan Jimin hanya karena Jimin pernah memeluknya setelah di marahi oleh kepala Sekolah. Oke, saat itu Yoongi berfikir mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang menjijikkan.

"Yoongi, tidak jaga di depan? Kau sudah lama absen, jatahmu." Seokjin muncul tiba-tiba di depan kelas. Ia terlihat lebih kusut dengan mata membengkak.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kesal. Sepupuku memakan semua jatah daging semalam. Sudah sana jaga sama Ilhoon."

"Ilhoon?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tugas Osisnya sudah selesai, Pak Kang menyuruh dia menjaga didepan bersamamu karena semenjak kalian absen, adik kelas semakin semena-mena. Sudah sana, orang-orang juga takut jika kau dan Ilhoon yang menjaga."

"Aku piket, Jin. Kalau aku libur lagi, mungkin aku akan di coret dari daftar warisan anak kelas."

"Sudah sini aku gantikan. Istirahat nanti traktir aku daging, ok?"

"Hm. Ini, aku duluan."

.

.

.

.

Sumpah, ini _awkward_ sekali.

Semenjak memutuskan berakhir, mereka memang tak lagi bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing dan Yoongi tak ada niat menegur Ilhoon kembali. Ayolah, dia yang memutuskan untuk berakhir, tidak etis baginya jika dia yang memulai percakapan.

Ntah harus bersyukur atau menyumpah serapahi Ilhoon, Yoongi merasa terselamatkan dalam ajaran sesat karena Changmin dan Kyuhyun datang.

 _'Kiamat sudah, dua jin tomang bermulut ular menstruasi datang mengacau. Sabar Yoongi, jangan kehilangan keperawa- maksudnya kewibawaan. Stay cool dan buat mereka berubah menjadi Tukul.'_

" _Morning, baybieh_." Sapa Changmin dengan alis yang naik turun seperti jalanan terjal.

 _Muntah saja, tidak apa_.

"Selalu cantik ya Yoongi, tadi malam habis maskeran? Wajahnya cerah sekali. Ooh, menunggu aku ya?" Changmin menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

Ilhoon mengernyit jijik, dia tau mantannya itu cantik _-itu kenapa dia sangat bangga dulu saat mendapatkan Yoongi-_ tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Changmin bisa berubah menjadi anak layangan seperti itu.

"Mati kau." Yoongi mencubit perut Changmin geram, ia bahkan menarik cubitannya lalu memutarnya seperti meremas kain.

"Wow wow wow, santai." Kyuhyun dengan cepat membela kawan se-game dan setanah kuburannya itu.

"Ilhoon, catat nama mereka." Titah Yoongi mutlak.

"Hei hei, merayumu tidak termasuk pelanggaran." Protes Changmin.

"Ya, tapi bajumu keluar, kau tidak memakai dasi, dan Kyuhyun, kau tidak memotong rambutmu."

"Harusnya kami dihukum, kenapa malah dicatat? Pengurangan point kan kalau melakukan pelanggaran yang besar." Tambah Kyuhyun, masih tak terima jika pointnya berkurang.

"Ya, dan mengacau pekerjaan Student Council adalah pelanggaran besar. Sana pergi!"

"Sudah, masih banyak murid yang harus kami tangani, kalian pergi saja sana, merusak pagi saja." Sahut Ilhoon ketus. Jengah juga melihat dua makhluk tidak jelas yang sibuk sendiri itu.

"Heh, bilang saja kau ingin dekat lagi dengan Yoongi kan? Kau itu baru saja pulang, jangan sok tampan! Badan pendek saja." Sinis Changmin.

"Jangan bawa tinggi badan! Kau Saja yang menelan galah, makanya Yoongi menolakmu."

Sakit, **_bro!_**

"Yoongi juga tidak mau kembali lagi denganmu!"

"Bodo! Yang penting dia pernah jadi milikku, lah kau? Dilirik saja tidak, Yoongi bahkan enggan dekat-dekat denganmu."

 ** _Puk.. puk..puk.._**

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung sobatnya, merasakan tersiksanya perasaan Changmin. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia ingin tertawa karena wajah Changmin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dasar Jomblo!" Hina Changmin puas. Ayolah, di hina sebagai jomblo itu menyakitkan bagi kaum seperti mereka.

"Apa? Kau juga Jomblo! Bertahun pula!" Tunjuk Ilhoon geram.

"Aku ini single bukan Jomblo! Memangnya kau, Singlet!"

"Apa? Kau _piglet_? Memang, cara makanmu saja seperti babi."

"Selamat pagi Yoongi _hyung!_ "

Changmin dan Ilhoon menoleh serentak. Entah bagaimana caranya Yoongi sudah mengambil jarak dan sekarang tengah di dekat Jimin, memeriksa anak itu.

 _'Ugh, kenapa harus pegang-pegang!'_ Batin Changmin iri.

"Pagi Jimsmol, maaf pesanmu tidak kubalas, baru ku baca pagi ini."

"Hehe, tidak apa," Jimin menyengir imut. "Tidur nyenyak?"

"Um, kau?"

"Nyenyaaakkkk sekalii! Kapan-kapan kencan lagi ya _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin ceria.

"Siap!" Yoongi melakukan ritualnya, mencubit gemas pipi Jimin. "Anak siapa beruang ini, lucu sekali.. gemas."

Yoongi memang begitu, selalu _out of character_ jika sudah bertemu pipi Jimin yang selalu ia cubiti karena gemas.

" _Hyungie_ juga, pipinya sudah gembul, banyak makan cheesecake ya? Ayo makan lagi pulang nanti." Jimin balas mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi.

"Nanti aku mau traktir Seokjin makan daging."

"Ahh begitu." Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Yoongi mengusak rambut anak itu pelan lalu menyuruhnya masuk kekelas.

"Ah, ini." Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Semoga harimu Indah!"

Dan Jimin berlari mengejar seorang temannya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menggenggam chocho bar dengan sebuah notes yang tertempel di bungkusnya.

 _'Kau ada olahraga hari ini, jangan kelelahan atau aku akan menggendong hyung ke rumah. Semangat ya hyungie sayang, hihihi!'_

Duh, Yoongi jadi lupa keadaan sekitar kalau begini, buktinya dia tidak menyadari hawa-hawa seram dari Changmin dan Ilhoon serta Kyuhyun yang sedang jongkok diantara mereka.

"Aku duluan Ilhoon, ada PR!"

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menyantap daging di cafetaria dengan semangat. Mereka batal makan saat istirahat karena Yoongi ada keperluan bersama guru Konseling hingga jam pelajaran terakhir. Anak itu akan kembali sibuk jika sudah mendapat panggilan, biasanya mereka akan mengadakan razia mendadak.

Seokjin harus menanyakan kapan tepatnya tanggal razia.

Dia tidak mau cream tangan ber-tube pink lucunya kena sita. Itu _limited,_ beli di Guru Byun pula.

"Yoongi, tadi di cari Zhoumi." Yoongi menoleh, mendapati Zitao berbicara padanya sembari menyerahkan sebuah jurnal. "Katanya mau menyerahkan jurnal yang ingin kau pinjam."

"Ah benar, terimakasih Zi. Zhoumi kemana?"

"Dia harus mengantar Ibunya arisan. Dia bilang, kau bisa mengembalikan ini kapanpun."

"Baiklah," Yoongi melirik singkat Zitao, masih bertanya-tanya kenapa tas anak itu bergambar panda, tidak _matching_ dengan _style_ berpakaiannya yang seperti preman penjaga parkiran.

"Aku pulang ya? Oh ya Seokjin, bisa minta sepotong?" Seokjin mengangguk, memotong daging lalu menyuapkannya ke Zitao. "Aku duluan ya!"

Yoongi dan Seokjin hanya melambai. Setelah punggung Zitao tak lagi tampak, Yoongi langsung membuka ponselnya, mengecek akun SNS karena biasanya Jimin rajin mengupload sesuatu.

 ** _Park Jimin posted something an hour ago._**

 ** _._**

 ** _'Hungry as always is like I love you. As Always. MYG.'_**

 _._

Yoongi tersenyum lalu mematikan ponselnya. Dia menoleh lagi ke arah Seokjin yang kini menegak jus jeruk dengan rakus. Mentraktir Seokjin memang harus menguras dompet dan juga rasa malu. Orang itu benar-benar terlihat seperti kelaparan setiap waktu.

"Kau dan Namjoon itu bagaimana? Masih berhubungan tidak _sih?_ " Tanya Yoongi kemudian, mampu membuat Seokjin tersedak.

"Jangan bahas," ujar Seokjin ketus.

"Ya sudah, bayar sendiri."

"Iya iya, _ck_ kau ini," Rutuknya kesal. "Masih."

"Tapi tidak pernah kelihatan, dia selingkuh ya Jin?"

Jleb sekali Yoongi.

"Tidak tau," Ketus Jin. "Kau seperti tidak tau dia saja, matanya itu memang hobby melirik kesana kemari, kan? Sudah biasa."

"Kok begitu?"

"Mau dilarang juga jika orangnya sudah begitu ya susah. Semua itu kan tergantung kitanya, kalau kita bisa percaya dan bisa juga di percaya, ya hubungan akan baik-baik saja."

 _'Percaya? Apa Jimin percaya padaku?'_

"Tapi Yoongi, aku kadang iri denganmu dan Jimin." Seokjin menusuk daging bakarnya tak berselera.

"Iri?" Beo Yoongi tak mengerti. Dia dan Jimin bahkan tergolong baru.

"Iya, meski kalian baru dan bisa saja ini hanya berbunga di awal tetap saja aku iri. Jimin memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dia memperlakukanmu sesuai keadaan, bisa menjadi kakak bisa juga menjadi adikmu. Jujur saja aku iri jika kalian sudah bersama, apalagi kau bisa tertawa bebas seperti itu."

Tertawa bebas?

Ya benar, ia bahkan tidak bisa sebebas itu ketika dengan Ilhoon.

"Ini hanya awal," Kilah Yoongi, merasa belum pantas membanggakan hubungannya dan Jimin.

"Tapi aku yakin Jimin serius. Oh ya, siapa yang seme? Kau atau Jimin?" Seokjin tersenyum miring sedangkan Yoongi mengernyit tak mengerti. " _Ck_ , Itu loh Yoon, siapa yang mendominasi?"

"Mendominasi apa? Kami tidak sejauh itu, Jin. Lagipula kami menjalani seadanya saja, tidak ada dominasi atau yang di dominasi karena bagi aku dan Jimin hubungan ini bukan tentang siapa yang mengatur, tapi bagaimana cara mengaturnya bersama supaya tidak kecolongan seperti hubunganmu dan namjoon." Yoongi mengaduh saat Seokjin memukul lengannya.

 _"_ Biasa saja ya, jangan ungkit-ungkit aku. _Ck_ , tuh, pacarmu, baru di bicarakan sudah muncul." Seokjin memberi kode dengan dagunya.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, mencari objek yang dibicarakan lalu tanpa ia sadari senyumnya berkembang, meski tipis.

Jimin berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana _ripped jeans_. Rambutnya kali ini tak tampak karena dia memakai snapback dan kacamata berbingkai hitam.

Dia berbeda. Dengan cepat, Yoongi melirik ke Seokjin yang ternyata juga menatap Jimin tanpa berkedip.

 _'Dasar genit.'_

 _"Hyung."_ Jimin berujar lembut, ia memegang bahu Yoongi lalu menyapa Seokjin sopan. "Sudah selesai?"

"Kau tau aku disini?" Tanya Yoongi heran tapi Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

"Kau mau pergi ya?"

"Tidak, baru saja pulang yang tepatnya. Aku harusnya ada latihan dance, tapi Hobi hyung bilang besok saja, dia sedang sibuk." Yoongi meraih gelas Yoongi. "Minta ya hyung? Butuh bensin untuk mengantarmu pulang, hehe." Yoongi hanya menggeleng gemas dan membiarkan minumannya dihabiskan oleh Jimin.

"Terus tidak mau pergi lagi? "

"Aku mau bertemu Sungjun sih, tapi nanti saja, antar hyung pulang dulu. Ayo, nanti ke sorean, dicari Bibi." Jimin meraih tas Yoongi, membawanya.

"Jin, aku duluan ya?"

"Oh," Seokjin terkesiap. "Ok, terimakasih traktirannya, Yoon."

Yoongi hanya melambai dan Seokjin bisa melihat motor besar Jimin melaju dengan Yoongi di boncengannya.

Ahhh, kapan Namjoon bisa seperti itu?

Ck, menyebalkan.

Eh tunggu...

Yoongi sudah pergi?

Dia kan belum membayar semuanya!

 _'_ _Syaiton Yoongi, Syaiton sekali.'_

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBCONG~~~_**

 ** _Syugar update hari ini karena kemarin sepupu Syugar Nikah dan Syugar harus kesana hingga tidak sempat mem-post. Hari ini Syugar update hihihihi.._**

 ** _Ga pernah bosen buat bilang terimakasih buat kalian yang selalu mendukung cerita ini dengan cara kalian. Syugar bukan author yang bermasalah dengan Silent Reader karena mungkin mereka tidak tau caranya me-review atau mungkin cerita ini tidak mereka sukai. Tapi Syugar sangat berterimakasih atas review kalian yang membuat Syugar selalu mencari waktu membuat chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat, Hihihi._**

 _ **Balasan Review :**_ _  
_ _ **JiminVivi**_ _Uke?Hihihi, baca chap ini aja ya~_ _ **vtan368**_ _hihihi, baca yang ini aja ya buat jawabannya~_ _ **Putri836**_ _Iya tuh sadis, golok aja golok, hihi. Culik aja Jiminnya~_ _ **yoongiena**_ _Hahahaha, jangan pake cabe dong, ntar dia jadi cabe-cabean lol Hihihi Nih udah lanjut ya~_ _ **Pinkerbell97**_ _Hihihi, tau tuh. Makasih semangatnya~_ _ **Yongchan**_ _Uke ga ya?~_ _ **ravoletta**_ _Makasih ya Saeng, ini udah lanjut hehe~_ _ **minarinn**_ _Hihi makasih ya~_ _ **Yuuki Asuna41**_ _Hihi~ Ga janji loh ya soalnya Yoongi belum mau di ajak kerjasama hihi~_ _ **peachpetals**_ _Hahahahaha, Cubangnya bikin Syugar ngakak ih.. Yoongi pake pelet, makanya laris lol Udah Taekwoon, mantannya Ilhoon pula, aku mah apa? cuma cicak di dinding doang~_ _ **meganehood**_ _huhuhu tau tuh kacian Jiminnie hihi makasih semangatnya yOsh!~_ _ **Hantu Just In**_ _Ikutan!_ _ **Hanami96**_ _Hihihi~ rrriiiee Aura iblis? Jimin polos kakak Lol Sodokan apa ? Billiard?~_ _ **win500**_ _semoga ga kecewa ya hihihi~_ _ **JonginDO**_ _Sip Udah~_ _ **UkhRayy217**_ _Hihihi makasih ya~_ _ **ChimChim555**_ _Nih udah di jelasin ya~_ _ **minyoonlovers**_ _Hihi gapapa, makasih udah mau baca dan review ya~_ _ **sugasugababy**_ _Hihihi~_ _ **glow-rie**_ _hihihi ga papa kok hahaha iya belum end kok udah next ya~_ _ **AnggXa**_ _Astogeh ada Fanboy! hihi, syugar seneng sekali ga tau kenapa lol. iya udah lanjut ya~_

 _Tunggu kelanjutannya ya~!_

 ** _PPyong~_**


	6. VI Meets

**Park Jimin and Min Yoongi?**

 **Yes, They Love each other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **btsyugar's story**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhubung kemarin Jimin mendapat uang tambahan karena membantu tetangganya membuat rumah anjing, hari ini Jimin berencana mengajak Yoongi berkencan. Lumayan, mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan manis di hari minggu.

Tapi, sebelum dia membuka pintu, suara Ibunya sudah memotong, menghentikan semua pergerakan Jimin.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Mau kemana? Kenapa sudah rapi?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Kan Jimin sudah izin tadi pagi mau pergi." Jimin menghentak kakinya lucu.

"Antar Ibu dulu ke supermarket." Ibunya tersenyum. "Nanti Ibu tambah uang jajanmu." Ibunya memainkan alis, seolah mengajak Jimin bernegosiasi.

"Mau Bu, tapi Jimin kan sudah a-"

"Mau makan tidak? Bahan di kulkas habis. Masih mending Ibu minta antar ke supermarket, coba kalau ke pasar, kan lebih lama." Omel Ibunya. "Memang sudah buat janji?"

"Belum sih," Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya sudah ayo, naik mobil Ayah saja."

"Aku kan belum terlalu pandai."

"Belanjaannya banyak, sudah jangan cerewet."

Jimin sukses manyun.

.

.

.

Memang ya, Ibu-ibu itu kalau sudah belanja pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Ini sudah dua jam Jimin menunggui Ibunya, mendorong troli kesana-kemari, mengangkat belanjaan yang sekiranya cukup berat, juga membantu Ibunya memilih ini itu.

Kalau begini, sudah dipastikan kencan yang ia rencanakan gagal.

Bisa saja Yoongi sudah asik dengan bola basket di Taman dan Jimin malas sekali harus kesana.

"Eh, Jimin?" Jimin menoleh, ia terkejut mendapati sosok tak asing dihadapannya. Ia segera membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum manis.

"Halo Bibi, tidak menyangka bertemu disini, hehehe." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Sudah lama tidak main ke rumah."

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini harus ikut Ayah kesekolah karena motor di bengkel, Bibi sehat?"

"Jim?" Jimin menoleh lagi, kali ini mendapati Ibunya yang tengah membawa botol susu dan langsung meletakkannya di troli. "Ah, halo."

"Ibu Jimin?"

"Iya. Park Jinyoung, anda?" Ibu Jimin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho Hyelhyn," Kedua Ibu itu bersalaman.

"Ibunya teman Jimin?"

"Ibu pacar Jimin kalau boleh jujur." Ibu Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ibu Jimin hanya melebarkan matanya lalu menatap ke anaknya yang salah tingkah.

"Ibunya Yoongi? Yang kau ceritakan itu?" Bisiknya.

"Iya," Jimin menjawab malu-malu.

"Ibu," Mereka bertiga kali ini menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Yoongi yang salah tingkah karena ditatap intens begitu. Rasanya dia ingin kembali ke rak makanan ringan saja lalu menunggu Ibunya di parkiran.

"Ah Yoongi, Ibu bertemu dengan Jimin dan Ibunya. Kemari, beri salam dulu." Ibunya melambai, menyuruh ia mendekat.

"Selamat pagi, Bi." Yoongi membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum. Dia tidak tau saja jika Jimin tengah terpesona.

Min Yoongi yang memakai hoodie coklat dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut dan snapback hitam terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jimin rasanya ingin menculik Yoongi lalu memeluk pemuda itu seharian.

Itu juga kalau Yoongi tidak memenggal kepalanya.

"Jadi ini ya Yoongi? Manis sekali, tampan juga." Ibu Jimin mengelus lengan Yoongi. Heran kenapa anak semanis Yoongi mau dengan anak sebulat Jimin. Jimin tidak bulat-bulat sekali sih, tapi pipinya itu seperti pantat bayi.

Tuh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ibu Jimin gemas sendiri.

"Ah, terimakasih Bi." Yoongi menjawab kaku.

"Ayo mengobrol sambil makan, ini hampir memasuki jam makan siang kan?" Ibu Yoongi mencairkan suasana. "Tidak sedang terburu-buru kan, Jinyoung _eonnie_? Ku rasa aku memang harus memanggil _Eonnie_."

"Benar, aku tau kau lebih muda." Mereka terkekeh bersama. "Ayo, kebetulan tadi Jimin juga ingin menemui Yoongi sebelum aku seret kemari."

"Ah, anak muda~~"

.

.

.

Mereka memilih duduk di sebuah restoran Jepang yang berada di dekat Supermarket. Suasana lebih mencair karena nyatanya kedua Ibu itu cepat akrab dan sama-sama suka menggoda anak mereka yang duduk bersebelahan di depan mereka.

Sedangkan kedua anak yang dibicarakan hanya bisa menunduk malu atau melaksanakan aksi pura-pura tidak dengar sebelum pipi mereka meledak.

"Kemarin Jimin bilang Yoongi mau menjadi guru les piano di rumah, bagaimana? Jadi?" Ibu Jimin bertanya.

"Yoongi belum bilang ke Ibu, Bi." Jawab Yoongi pelan, takut Ibunya marah.

"Les? Maksudnya mengajarkan Jimin?"

"Iya, aku ingin sekali Jimin bisa bermain piano. Guru Park kan sudah tidak mengajar. Cukup dua kali seminggu, lumayan, menambah uang jajan kan?" Goda Ibu Jimin lagi.

"Duh, sama kekasih sendiri harus bayar?" Sambung Ibu Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar Yoongi jadi lebih tanggung jawab kan? Daripada part time ditempat lain?"

"Kalau aku terserah Yoongi saja, Eonnie. Kalau dia bisa membagi waktunya ya tidak masalah."

"Aku mengurangi porsi keluar dengan tim basket kok Bu, hanya latihan di sekolah saja. Aku juga mengambil hari Jum'at dan Minggu, jadi hari sabtu aku bisa membantu Ibu dirumah." Yoongi menatap Ibunya lucu, mengharapkan Ibunya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Boleh saja, asal jangan lupa belajar. Uangnya ditabung, katanya mau beli kamera kan?" Yoongi mengangguk senang.

"Nah, jadi bisa dimulai minggu besok kan?" Tanya Ibu Jimin lagi.

"Bisa, Bi!" Jawab Yoongi semangat disertai anggukan yang membuat Jimin mengigit sendoknya gemas.

"Semangat sekali. Ya sudah sana, kalian jalan dulu. Bibi masih ingin mengobrol dengan Ibumu."

"Tidak perlu menunggu, Ibu akan mengantar Ibu Jimin pulang nanti. Jimin antar Yoongi pulang ya?" Ibu Yoongi mengedipkan matanya ke Jimin.

"Eh tidak apa-apa, Hye?"

"Santai saja _Eon_."

"Ya sudah sana, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

.

.

.

.

Jimin tak berhenti tersenyum karena Yoongi menggenggam tangannya semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk duduk didalam mobil yang terparkir di pinggir taman dengan dua gelas bubble tea. Yoongi bilang, dia sedang tidak mood kemana-mana dan dia hanya ingin duduk seraya mendengarkan music.

Jadilah Jimin menyetel music dari ponselnya karena Yoongi juga protes jika lagu yang diputar di radio bukanlah _style_ -nya sama sekali.

Padahal Jimin juga tau jika Yoongi hanya pusing mendengar lirik Bahasa Inggris yang tidak ia ketahui apa artinya.

"Jadi, _hyung_ besok akan mulai mengajariku?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya, tapi ingat ya Jim, aku tidak mau saat aku datang kau masih belum siap." Ancam Yoongi.

"Tenang saja _hyung_! Jimin akan siap dua puluh empat jam untuk menyambutmu!" Jimin cengengesan sedangkan Yoongi mendengus geli.

"Dasar bocah,"Ejeknya lalu melepakan tautan tangan mereka.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Tanya Jimin kecewa. Ia kan sedang asyik menghafal tingkat kemulusan kulit Yoongi, kenapa malah diganggu?

"Jimin, Seokjin kemarin bertanya tentang status kita."

"Lah? Kita kan pacaran, apalagi? Memang status kita di Bio kurang meyakinkan ya? Apa perlu aku membuat kita menikah saja?"

"Bodoh!" Ketus Yoongi.

Jimin gelagapan saat Yoongi memutuskan keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan keluar. Namun ia segera tersenyum karena nyatanya Yoongi hanya pindah tempat, ia duduk di kursi belakang dan Jimin langsung mengikuti Yoongi, duduk disamping pemuda itu di kursi belakang.

"Memang status apa yang ditanya?" Tanyanya lagi, takut jika Yoongi marah.

"Kau tau kan, dihubungan yang seperti ini ada dua astaga, apa itu namanya?"

"Hum, aku mengerti kok _hyung_. Mendominasi dan yang di dominasi itu kan?" Tanya Jimin diiringi kekehan.

"Nah, itu." Yoongi mengangguk puas. "Dia bertanya padaku apa posisiku dan apa posisimu. Saat itu aku hanya menjawab jika kita tak mempermasalahkan posisi itu tapi sejujurnya aku tidak tau pendapatmu."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk mengerti. Ia menggeser sedikit posisinya agar menghadap Yoongi lalu tangannya terarah untuk merapikan poni Yoongi yang sedikit menutupi mata.

"Kalau bagiku sih sama saja. Kau pria, aku juga, dan aku tau betul bagaimana dirimu _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum manis. "Kau punya harga diri yang harus kau junjung dan aku pun begitu. Maka dari itu, ayo kita buat ini simple dan seimbang. Kita lalui semuanya sesuai naluri tanpa naskah dan jangan memusingkan hal yang tidak harus kita fikirkan."

"Memang kau tak terfikir apa yang mereka fikir?"

"Apa? Hubungan semacam itu?" Yoongi mengangguk dan Jimin tertawa pelan. Kini, tangannya turun mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi. "Kita masih SMA dan kau pernah bilang jika kau belum tentu berada disampingku selamanya. Aku tak mau mengambil apa yang seharusnya belum menjadi milikku dan aku tau kau juga begitu kan?"

"Aku senang kau mengerti." Yoongi tersenyum, tangannya meraih tangan Jimin dipipinya. "Kita tak harus sama seperti mereka kan? Karena aku menerimamu sebagai orang yang aku sayangi, bukan orang yang ingin ku dominasi atau mendominasiku. Aku suka kita yang seperti ini, saling menghargai keputusan masing-masing dan tak terkesan atur mengatur meski kadang aku sering memberi arah."

"Itu wajar _hyung_." Mata Jimin melembut. "Kau lebih tua dariku, sudah seharusnya aku menghormatimu sekalipun kau kekasihku. _Hyung_ , jika boleh jujur, aku sangat senang berada dihubungan ini karena kau mau mengerti dan mengimbangi sifat kekanakkanku."

"Yang terpenting karena aku Min Yoongi dan kau Park Jimin kan?" Goda Yoongi jahil.

Mereka saling tertawa, seolah mengabaikan alunan music yang kembali berganti. Jimin diam-diam kembali terpukau karena keadaan ini sangat menenangkan hatinya.

Ia tak butuh status seperti Seokjin dan Namjoon ataupun Jaehwan dan kekasihnya yang bernama Ravi itu. Karena seperti yang Yoongi bilang, mereka ada untuk berdiri sebagai orang yang saling menyayangi, bukan yang saling memperebutkan status mendominasi atau yang didominasi.

Mereka sama-sama pria, tentu mereka butuh kedua posisi itu tanpa harus mengutamakan satu saja.

 _ **CHUP**_

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi mengecup pipinya cukup lama.

"Jahil ya? Sini aku balas!"

Dan sore itu, Jimin sibuk mencoba menangkap Yoongi kepelukannya untuk memberi satu atau lima atau mungkin berpuluh-puluh kecupan di pipi sebagai pembalasan tingkah mengejutkan Yoongi.

 _ **TBCONG~~~**_

 _ **ADA YANG KANGEN DENGAN FF INI KAH? GA ADA? BAGUSSS! /ngais perhatian Jimin/**_

 _ **Jadi, Syugar sedang galau karena mixtape-nya bang Agus dan foto prewed YoonMin! Sumpah ya kenapa mereka ga nikah aja Ya Ampuun! Apa perlu gue yang narik itu mini berdua ke KUA? GEMES BANGET YA AMPUN! MOMENT DIMANA-MANA DAN TERSELIP MOMENT JIKOOK DI BON VOYAGE! Aku sih ok kalau Yoongi sama Jungkook tapi kalau Jikook? MAaf sekali temanku yang me-req cerita itu! AKU TIDAK BISA BIKIN! AKU CEMBURU SAMA MEREKA! T_T**_

 _ **OKe lah, Terimakasih atas segala Supportnya Yeorobun! Syugar balas komentar kalian lewat pm ya ( percayalah aku ga ngerti istilah FFn)**_

 _ **PPYONG~~**_


	7. VII Private

**Park Jimin and Min Yoongi?**

 **Yes, They Love each other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **btsyugar's story**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi mana Yoongi?" Tanya Jaehwan heboh. Seokjin hanya menggeleng lalu menunjuk Kyungsoo karena setaunya tadi Kyungsoo pergi bersama Yoongi ntah kemana.

Jaehwan dengan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo, menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo yang mengernyit terganggu karena demi apa dia baru saja memulai pembicaraan dengan salah satu adik kelas yang tumben-tumbennya kemari.

"Apa?"

"Yoongi mana?"

"Memang aku bapaknya! Cari saja sana sendiri." Ketus Kyungsoo.

"Kalau tau juga sudah kucari, pupil burung hantu! Kau kan tadi pergi dengan Yoongi. Masa tidak tau dia kemana!" Sahut Jaehwan kesal.

"Kelas Jimin, makan bekal bersama. Sudah sana!" Jaehwan mencibir lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Ia memasuki kelas Jimin dengan santai dan menemukan sepasang kekasih yang tengah makan bersama di pojok kelas. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas karena Jaehwan sudah pasti akan menagih sesuatu.

"Yoongi, katanya mau beli _phone case_ ku." Rajuk Jaehwan manja.

"Bulan depan, aku belum ada uang." Jawab Yoongi santai.

"Ayolah, ada yang terbaru dan kau bisa men _g-endorse_ -nya kan? "

"Kalau _Endorse_ ya berarti gratis untukku dong!"

"Aku kan baru terjun ke dunia ini, jangan memerasku."

"Siapa yang memerasmu?" Sahut Yoongi ketus.

"Memang Jaehwan _hyung_ sekarang jualan _phone case_?" Tanya Jimin dengan pipi yang menggembung sebelah. Yoongi yang melihat itu mencubit pipinya pelan karena gemas.

"Iya Jim, bisa pesan gambar sendiri dan murah. Kalau beli lima, aku kasih bonus satu." Jaewhan menangkup pipi Jimin gemas dan Yoongi melotot tak terima. "Beli yaaaa~~ Aku kasih potongan harga deh~"

 _Plak!_

"Apa-apaan tanganmu?" Sembur Yoongi tak terima.

"Posesif sekali sih, Yoon." Cibir Jaehwan. "Jadi?"

"Boleh, aku mau pesan enam tapi nanti gambarnya aku kirim ke _e-mail_ ya? _Hardcase_ ya _hyung_ ,"

"Serius?"

"Banyak sekali Jim, boros tau." Yoongi menggeleng lalu menerima suapan dari Jimin.

"Untuk Ibu, Ayah, aku, _hyung_ dan orang tua _hyung_ hehehehe, bonusnya aku Kasih untuk Jihyun." Jawab Jimin disertai cengiran.

"Dasar."

"Oke, nanti _e-mai_ l saja ya. Aku sayang Jimin! _Chu_ ~"

"MATI KAU JAEHWANNNNN!"

.

.

.

Yoongi masih saja memasang raut datar bahkan setelah ia berhasil mengunci Jaehwan di kamar mandi sekolah saat pulang dan menyembunyikan ponsel Jaehwan.

Siapa suruh mencium pipi pacar orang?

Bahkan karena hal itu, Yoongi jadi tidak canggung saat bermain ke rumah Jimin padahal semalam dia terus meneror ponsel Jimin karena takut pada Ayah Park.

Well, dia kan sekarang menjadi guru les Jimin yang berarti dia akan sering mampir ke rumah Jimin.

"Ehh Yoongi, sudah mau mulai les ya?"

"Iya Bi," Jawab Yoongi seadanya karena demi apapun suasana hatinya masih buruk.

"Jimin, ganti baju dulu sementara Ibu membuat kue ya? Yoongi tunggu di ruang tengah tidak apa kan?"

"Baik Bi."

Jimin mengikuti langkah Ibunya yang sedari tadi memberi kode mata karena heran melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Yoongi kenapa? Bertengkar?" Bisik Ibunya saat mereka di dapur.

"Tidak kok Bu,"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa dia seperti itu? Kau melakukan apa?"

"Bukan Jimin kok Bu!" Jimin menggoyangkan tangannya panik hingga sang Ibu menatapnya gemas. "Jaehwan _hyung_ yang salah, mencium pipiku di depan Yoongi _hyung_ cuma karena aku membeli _case_ -nya."

"Kau dicium orang lain?"

"Iya, makanya Yoongi _hyung_ jadi kusut begitu. Awalnya dia sok tegar sih, tapi lama-lama seram juga. Jimin takut di masukkan ke kotak piano Bu." Ibu Jimin mencubit pipi anaknya geram.

"Tidak akan, gembul. Kau ini. Sudah, sana mandi dulu."

"Bu, di kulkas ada _cheese cake_ kan? Nanti beri itu ke Yoongi _hyung_ ya, kata Jaehwan _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ sangat suka _cheesecake_ tapi tenang, dia hanya menyayangiku kok, hehehe."

"Aish anak ini! Sudah sana." Ibu Jimin hanya mencebik kesal karena nyatanya Jimin memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup besar jika dirumah.

.

.

.

Jemari Jimin memainkan tuts dengan lancar. Disampingnya, Yoongi mengangguk kecil mengikuti nada sembari mencomot potongan _cheesecake_ yang berhasil membuat moodnya kembali baik.

 _"Cause i wanna wrap you up,_

 _wanna kiss you lips,_

 _i wanna make you feel wanted~"_

Jimin tersenyum saat matanya menangkap mata Yoongi sedangkan Yoongi hanya berdeham gugup.

"A.. Apa?" Tanyanya risih.

" _I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairytales and your best dreams cause you're more than everything i need_ , Min Yoongi." Ujar Jimin lembut bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

" _L-liar_ ,"

" _No, i'm not_ ," Sergah Jimin tetap lembut. " _This is too early to say this things but, i really fallin for you_."

"Ish!" Yoongi menyingkirkan wajah Jimin dan berdeham. "Cukup sampai disini saja, antar aku pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Yoongi _hyung_ tidak mau makan malam disini? Ibu pasti sudah memasak banyak."

"Aku masih banyak tugas. Mau antar atau tidak sih? Kalau tidak bilang saja, aku juga bisa pakai bus." Cerca Yoongi jengah.

" _Hyung_ kenapa marah-marah terus? Memang aku masih belum dimaafkan ya?"

"Memangnya kau ada minta maaf ha! _Pabbo_!" Yoongi melangkah kesal menuju dapur. "Bibi, Yoongi pulang dulu ya, masih banyak tugas dirumah."

"Makan malam disini dulu,"

"Ah tidak, kapan-kapan saja. Permisi Bi."

Dengan langkah cepat, Yoongi memakai sepatunya lalu berlalu dari perkarangan rumah Jimin sedangkan Jimin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Terserah Yoongi saja lah.

 ** _Park Chimin posted a note_**

 _' :') aku ikhlas kok kalau hyung marah, kan aku memang selalu salah :') '_

 ** _JINSEOKs_** _: Masih marahan? Tuh gara-gara kamu_ _ **Jaew_Han**_ _hubungan orang diambang kehancuran._

 ** _Jaew_Han_** _: Terlalu sadis caramu.. Menuduh diriku.. Apa Yoongi tidak puas mengurungku? Aku hanya bercanda._

 ** _ChangMinzz_** _: Asik ada yang mau putus! Dipercepat ya Jim, akhirnya Yoongi sadar kalau selama ini matanya ada dijalan yang sesat. Semoga dia kembali pulih. Amin._

 ** _Kyukyu_** _: Amin_

 ** _SanhaBoy_** _: Amin 1000_

 ** _MingmingKim_** _: Amin 9999999_

"Apa-apaan mereka!" Seru Jimin kesal lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar.

Dia kan sedang galau, kenapa anak-anak basket itu malah dengan kejamnya mem _bully_ dirinya? Jahat sekali memang.

Lagipula, dia dan anak-anak basket tidak saling _follow_ di sosial media, kenapa mereka bisa ikut campur begini? Jimin kan mem- _privacy_ akunnya.

 ** _Dddrrtt.. Ddrttt..._**

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Kerumah sekarang."

 ** _Pippp..._**

Astaga!

Yoongi itu kenapa sih?

.

.

.

"Aku mohon mengertilah kita jangan bertengkar lagi~~~

Hadapi semua dengan dingin hati

dengarlah pujaan hati~~

Hooo woo woo~"

Mungkin, dari sekian banyak orang yang mensyukuri hidup, Park Jimin adalah satu orang yang mencintai hidupnya namun sering bertingkah mencari mati. Masih kemungkinan.

Dia datang ke rumah Yoongi, memberi salam lalu masuk ke kamar Yoongi setelah izin dengan wajah sendu.

Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalah besarnya, Jimin memasuki kamar Yoongi sembari bernyanyi lagu dari _'Bogoshipo Band'_ lalu terduduk dengan dramatis di lantai, tepat dihadapan Yoongi yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang.

 ** _PLETAKK.._**

Jimin lupa kalau Yoongi itu tidak suka mendengar lagu dari band kesayangannya. Mereka beda jalur musik karena Yoongi lebih suka Band Kerisputih.

Tidak apa, yang berbeda justru saling melengkapi kan?

"Bawa apa?" Tanya Yoongi sadis.

"Huh? Bawa motor _hyung_ ," Jawab Jimin polos sembari mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang berdenyut. Yoongi sudah siap ingin melepaskan satu jitakan lagi tapi diurungkannya karena Jimin sudah menutup wajahnya seolah ketakutan.

Jimin kan jadi lucu _~~ uugh._

"Maksudku kau bawa apa kemari?"

"Tidak bawa apa-apa. Eh, aku bawa permintaan maaf sih _hyung_ , mau diterima tidak?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada lucunya.

"Tidak mau." Yoongi membuang wajahnya.

"Kok tidak mau?" Rengek Jimin. Tangan anak itu menapak di antara lutut dan paha Yoongi, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas tangan lalu mulai merengek. "Memang _hyung_ tidak lelah marah-marah terus? Memang _hyung_ tidak rindu aku peluk? Aku kan belum memeluk _hyung_ dari kemarin. Besok juga libur dua hari, masa _hyung_ masih mau marah?"

 _'Kuatkan hatimu Yoongi dari godaan mochi terku- terlucuk ini, jangan sampai kalah.'_ Inner Yoongi. Ia menoleh sekilas lalu menyesal karena Jimin dan wajah bulatnya serta bibir bawah yang mencebik maju sangatlah menggemaskan. _'ASTAGA! SI GEMBUL INI MINTA DI HAMILI ATAU APA YA TUHAN!'_

Tak kuat jika harus melihat pemandangan menggemaskan ala Jimin, Yoongi akhirnya mengangkat kakinya asal hingga Jimin merengut lebih kesal.

"Kuterima kalau kau belikan aku _cheesecake_ dua kotak."

" _Hyung_ masih suka memerasku~" Keluh Jimin lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Yoongi mendongak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ya sudah, Changmin mau membelikanku lima kotak kalau kau keberatan. Mana ponselku ya?"

"Eits eits eits!" Jimin segera menahan tangan Yoongi yang bergerak mengambil ponsel. "Aku belikan sama penjaga tokonya bila perlu! Tunggu saja disini! Jangan macam-macam apalagi menghubungi _sunbae_ tiang!"

Dalam diam, Yoongi tersenyum puas meski tipis sekali.

"Ya sudah sana."

"Tidak mau cium pipiku dulu? Lemaknya berkurang karena tidak dapat nutrisi dari seseorang." Jimin berujar sok sedih.

"Aish, kemari."

Jimin tersenyum senang lalu menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

 _Chu~~~~_

"Hati-hati."

 _'ASTAGA! REJEKI ANAK MANIS NAN IMUT MACAM DIRIKU!'_

"TUNGGU JIMINNIE YA, YOONGI SAYANG! JIMINNIE AKAN MERAIH MAAFMU DENGAN BERKOTAK-KOTAK _CHEESECAKE_. SAYANG _HYUNGIEE_!"

Dan Yoongi tak berhenti memerah karena digoda Ibunya seharian.

 _Ugh_ , Jimin dan suara cemprengnya.

 ** _KKeut~~~_**

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAH_**

 ** _HAIIII  
Lama tidak update ya? /wajahpolos/ /dikubur/ Masih ingat sama cerita ini? Ga? wkwkwk soalnya aku lebih aktif di tetangga daripada ffn sampe lupa kalau punya akun ffn T_T  
Tenang! Semuanya akn kutebus dan yahhh~~~ aku akan update disini lebih rajin!  
Makasih yang udah Komen,follow dan fav cerita ini ya~~ maaf tidak bisa balas satu2 karena Syugar kerja 13 jam sehari, dan hanya bisa update tanpa membalas komen /balas komen di ffn ribet sekali tapi komen kalian sangat membantu/ _**

**_ppyong~~_**


End file.
